Teen Titans Heroic Battle/Truelegden
Heroes Required - Nightwing/Truelegden, Starfire/Truelegden. Hero Team Up - Raven/Truelegden. Overview Round 1 - Terra/Truelegden, Deathstroke/Truelegden Round 2 - Jinx/Truelegden, Trigon/Truelegden Round 3 - Brother Blood/Truelegden, Trigon/Truelegden Strategy The best way to defeat this Heroic Battle is to have both Starfire and Nightwing at level 9. Raven should be at least Level 6. If you don't have Raven, don't worry she's a team up. Wave 1 Terra will always start the round. She will usually use Rock Slide or Meteor Storm. Deathstroke will take two Turns per round. He will usually Use Combat Assault Rifle twice. Nightwing's turn use Espionage, then use Escrima Sticks on Deathstroke. Starfire's turn use Star Speed on Terra. On Raven's turn if not in Soul-Self form, use her lvl. 6 on Deathstroke. Then use her lvl. 1 one both enemies. If she is in Soul-Self form use Empathic Rage on all Enemies. Next Round Terra should use Geo Spikes. Deathstroke will use Smoke Bomb, then use Combat Assault Rifle. He will then use Blade Run usually on Nightwing. On Nightwing's next turn use Pole Volt on Deathstroke. On Starfire's next turn use Bolt Volley then Eye Beam on Terra. Terra will usually be Ko'ed after Eye Beam. On Raven's turn use, if still normal, Her level 9. If Raven is in Soul-Self form use Empathy on Nightwing. Usually Deathstroke will die from Dots. Wave 2 Jinx will stat the round with Hex. Nightwing will usually go after Jinx. Use Hand-to-Hand on Jinx. Trigon usually go after Nightwing. He will use Doom on Nightwing. Then Starfire will get to attack. Use Star Speed, on Trigon. If Raven is in normal moveset use lvl. 2 on Trigon. If she is in Soul-Self form use Empathic Healer. Jinx will use Jinxes on everybody. Nightwing should use Pole Volt on Jinx. Trigon will use Power Staff. On Starfire's turn use Bolt Volley then use Eye Beam on Trigon. That usually finishes Trigon. On Raven's turn, if not in Soul-Self form use her lvl. 1. If in Soul-Self form use Empathy on anyone. If Jinx is still alive use Pole Vole on Jinx. Wave 3 Nightwing will go first this time. Use Espionage, then use Hand-to-Hand on Brother Blood. Starfire will go next use Star Speed on Trigon. Brother Blood will usually use Draw Blood. Trigon will use Doom on Nightwing. On Raven's turn if not in Soul-Self use Her lvl. 6 on Trigon, then use her level 2 on Trigon. If in Soul-Self use Empathic Healer. Then on Nightwing's turn use Pole Volt on Brother Blood. On Starfire's turn use Eye Beam twice on Trigon. Brother Blood then will use Heal thy victim on Nightwing. Then he will use Rip thy Blood on Nightwing. Trigon will use Illusions. On Raven's turn, if not in Soul-Self form use her level 9. If she is in her Soul-Self form, use New Found Empathy on Nightwing. On Nightwing's turn use Pole Volt on Brother Blood. This usually ko'es him. On Starfire's turn use Eye Beam on Trigon. This usually kills Trigon. Empowered Isotope-8 Nightwing = Leading E-Iso - When Nightwing gains an extra turn, all allies will gain one as well. Starfire = Tamerean E-Iso - Will start combat with 3x Stored Energy. Raven = Empathic E-Iso - Will start combat in Soul-Self form for the first 2 Rounds. Category:Heroic Battles Category:DC Comics Category:Animation Category:Video Games